


c-c-crazy girl

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, пожалуйста, только не это. Не сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c-c-crazy girl

Она смотрит на себя в зеркало. Разглядывает брови, ресницы, красит губы помадой. 

Лидия моргает, и видит в зеркале собственное голое тело, покрытое свежими ранами и укусами.

Нет, пожалуйста, только не это. _Не сейчас_.

Горло сжимает темная, обгоревшая рука.

В нос бьет запах гари, запах жареного мяса.

– Сколько ни закрывай глаза, я все равно буду здесь.

Питер стоит сзади, стучит пальцами другой руки ей по виску.

В отражении Лидия видит черные пятна, остающиеся на коже.

– И здесь.

Он ведет пальцами по ее рукам, вниз, касается живота.

Первый укус Питер сделал именно туда.

– И здесь.

Чуть выше, под левой грудью.

Губы Лидии дрожат, как тогда, на футбольном поле.

Она все еще помнит ужас, острой иглой ужаливший в самое сердце.

Горячая рука снова ложится на шею.

– Спаси меня, _девочка_.

Лидия закрывает глаза.

Ей сложно дышать.

Когда она снова видит свое отражение, все в порядке. 

На ней синее платье, туфли на высоком каблуке; волосы собраны в пучок.

Она не сразу замечает следы сажи на виске и шее.


End file.
